Mechanic
The Tinkerer : The various races that were forced together by the Great Fusion all left behind a technological legacy of sorts, with even the most archaic of them having a basic understanding of machinery. Although much of their progress and development was destroyed when it fused together with the other worlds, there still remains traces of the machinery each race had created in it's long lifespan. Tinkerers are people who seek out this old technology, studying it and learning how it works and how it can be made into something new. Play Style ''- The tinkerer class is designed to be a non-confrontational hero, instead relying on the placement of their turrets and various gadgets to set up traps for their enemies to walk into. They have a low HP pool, low armor, and gain an advantage from using the firearm weapon type. The tinkerer class is best suited for players who prefer using a strategic approach to problems rather than a head on one. ''Hit Points ''- The tinkerer starts off with 7 plus their constitution score in hit points. They then gain 1d4 hit points per level. ''Prefered Stats ''- The tinkerer's devices mainly get bonuses from their intelligence score, and their weapon preference makes high dexterity a good idea as well. At level 1, the tinkerer gets an automatic bonus of +1 to their Intelligence and Dexterity scores. ''Weapon Preference - The tinkerer is designed to stay in the back of the group, supporting their allies with well placed sentries and gadgets. This makes using a ranged weapon so that the tinkerer can attack enemies while remaining far enough away to set up traps and assist their teammates almost a must. The tinkerer prefers using firearms to bows, as it makes a nice loud noisy boom to accompany the roar of their explosives and rattling of turret fire. At level 1 they get a +2 bonus to firearm type weapons, which increases to +4 at level 10. Base Attack Bonus - 3 Base Fortitude Save - 1 Base Reflex Save - 1 Base Will Save - 2 Starting Money - 2d20 plus 15 silver Armor Type - While the tinkerer isn't a melee heavy class, they still wear leather armor to help deaden the impact of their own explosives. Movement ''- The tinkerer class has a base movement of 30 feet. Pros and Cons ''Advantages ''- Playing the tinkerer hero class means that the player usually doesn't have to worry as much about getting hit often, and both in and out of combat you'll usually have a wide choice of gadgets at your disposal to help solve problems, whether it's capturing thieves or scaling a short wall. The tinkerer's gadget pool allows them to be diverse in their options for helping the party, providing of course they have the right tool for the job. ''Disadvantages ''- The biggest issues players are likely to come across as the tinkerer is repeatedly hitting the limit on the number of gadgets they can carry, and having to constantly reposition turrets and tech items. For this reason players must often think ahead on what they're going to need when going into a situation and where their tools are best put to use. Technology The tinkerer can craft a number of useful items that can help the party both in and out of combat. These consist of a number of machines, tools, and gear modifications that can help reduce complex problems down to simple jobs. Many of the tinkerers gadgets have to be crafted and restocked, but a few are permanent machines that the tinkerer always has access to. ''The Turret - ''The tinkerer carries around 3 immobile sentry turrets as their main means of offense. Each turret can be placed down anywhere and will remain in place shooting at any enemy targets that comes within their field of view. The tinkerer can pick up and move each turret on his turn, setting them into a new place as needed. Once placed down, each turret can fire once at an enemy target per turn. Once a turret runs out of ammo, however, it will no longer be able to fire until the tinkerer reloads it. Reloading a turret costs 1 combat action. The base stats for turrets are *Hit points equal to 5 multiplied by the tinkerers intelligence score. *1d4 + 2 damage. *Sight range of 20 feet. *Armor score equal to the tinkerer's intelligence modifier. *4 turns worth of ammo. ''Turret Modifications- Starting at level 4, the tinkerer can begin making and applying upgrades to his turrets. Once applied, the turret keeps the modification until it's replaced. Each turret can have up to 2 modifications at a time. ''Gadgets and Explosives ''- These provide the tinkerer with both offensive and defensive capabilities. The tinkerer can carry around any assortment of gadgets or explosives in an amount equal to their strength score. The Engineer : The engineer is a tinkerer that has further refined their ability to take the technology of the old worlds and make them into new machines. The engineer prestige class unlocks a new selection of devices that can be used as well as allows the tinkerer to get even more use out of their turrets. Prestige Bonuses ''Better Turrets ''- Selecting the engineer prestige class allows the tinkerer to add 1 more modification to each of their turrets, for a total of 3 modifications per turret. ''Machinery ''- Allows the tinkerer to select one machine from the tech pool for each prestige level in Engineer. ''More Gadgets! ''- The tinkerer can carry 1 more gadget or explosive for each prestige level in Engineer. ''Quick Build ''- Tech items now only require a ready action to be built while in combat. ''Better Parts ''- Tech items require 1 less scrap for each prestige level in Engineer. The Artificier : The artificier is a tinkerer that has learned the ancient technology of building advanced robots, creating mechanical constructs that do their bidding. An artificier can provide their allies with a small army upon the field. Prestige Bonuses ''Mechanical Army ''- The tinkerer can select 2 constructs to build at the first prestige level of Artificier, and then 1 additional construct for every prestige level after. ''Army of One ''- For every construct on the field, the tinkerer deals +1 additional damage on all attack rolls. ''Mechanical Armor ''- The tinkerer gains +1 armor for each prestige level of Artificier. ''Sweat and Oil ''- Each construct on the field gives the tinkerer a +5 HP bonus.